


in my young blood

by actualcactus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, also this song is really good?, boys, boys!!, expensive headphones, richmike, song requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: a lot of things can happen between midnight and six in the morning





	in my young blood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely to the song "Youngblood" by 3OH!3 and all the lyrics are rightfully theirs! I suggest giving the song a listen?

##  _**Let’s get out tonight** _

\--  _12:00am_

Rich looped his arm through Michael’s, who in turn grinned at him with so much enthusiasm he wasn’t sure if his cheeks would stay in one piece.

Rich felt his heart flutter at the ecstatic way his dark brown eyes lit up, but he brushed it off and continued to yell the lyrics to the song that the group was singing.

They were cloaked in the darkness of the park, nobody around but them.

Jake stood to his other side, arm draped over his shoulders and his free hand clasped with Christine’s.

 

##  **_You’ve got the fire, I’ve got the fight_ **

\--  _1:30am_

Jenna sat on one of the swings, her phone discarded to the side.

They all sat in a circle on the damp wood chips around her.

Jake sat cross legged with a passed out Brooke leaning up against his side.

Chloe was next to brooke, her cheeks flushed and a genuine grin lighting up her pale features.

Jeremy was draped dramatically across Michael and Christine’s laps.

Rich sat next to Michael, occasionally leaning over and tapping Jeremy’s nose.

He looked over at Michael, whose features were lit in the silvery light of the moon and cast him in an almost angelic way in the darkness of the night.

Rich felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight.

 

##  **_Whoa, in my young blood_ **

\--  _2:13am_

Christine, Jake and Brooke were safely off to the side, having them been propped up against the cool side of the plastic kids slide.

The first three to fall asleep.

Jeremy and Michael were being forced to sacrifice their second layers for the two shivering girls.

Jeremy didn’t really care, he just stripped off his cardigan and laid it over Brooke’s shoulders and shrugged, rubbing at his forearms as he was now exposed to the cool night air.

Michael threw a fit, saying he’d definitely be too cold and so why could Christine be warm and not him. Eventually Rich and Jeremy wrestled it off of him.

Rich found his eyes trailing after Michael as he grumpily shuffled over to the three sleeping figures. Rich had never seen him without his hoodie on.

His arms were bared for the rest of the world to see, and Rich could see soft stretch marks glowing milky in the moonlight. Especially when he lifted up his arms and stretched.

Rich tore his gaze away.

 

##  **_Let’s light up the dark,_ **

_\-- 4:02am_

Michael was carefully moving Jeremy off of him and going to rest him with the rest of the passed out teenagers.

He took Jeremy’s cardigan away from Brooke and spread it out across both of them.

Rich found himself wondering where Jeremy got himself a best friend so kind. Michael was really nice and sweet and wonderful.

Michael turned back toward him and grinned, his glasses shining with the moonlight. The stars were spread out behind his head, and Rich didn’t want to look away.

But he broke eye contact and grinned, patting the ground beside him.

 

##  **_You’ve got the fuel, I’ve got the spark_ **

\--  _5:42am_

Michael had his head resting in Rich’s lap, the boy’s glasses having been discarded off to the side awhile ago.

Rich carded his fingers through Michael’s soft brown hair, finding the action extremely soothing. It also looked like Michael felt the same, by the content and comfortable look that was apparent on his handsome features.

Rich didn’t bother trying to hide his infatuation with the other boy at the moment, too tired to care. Michael didn’t seem to be bothered by it either, so that helped his confidence.

Brown eyes flickered open and Rich looked over and gave Michael the desired eye contact. Rich grinned.

Michael leaned up and pressed his lips to his.

 

##  **_Whoa, in my young blood_ **


End file.
